


When Dolores Embraced Her Nature... And Fudge

by shannon0893



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannon0893/pseuds/shannon0893
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolores suffers heartbreak and decides to embrace her repressed nature before exacting her revenge.<br/>Succubus AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dolores Embraced Her Nature... And Fudge

When Dolores Embraced Her Nature… and Fudge 

 

Dolores Umbridge strolled towards her future lover’s house. He didn’t know it yet, but after tonight she was confident that she would snare the man that she had loved deeply for the last three years. She had watched him go through heartbreak after heartbreak, and now for the first time since she had known him, he was finally single. 

What she was looking forward to the most was consummating her relationship with the man. Some might say that the first night of a relationship was too soon, but Dolores disagreed; she had been working too hard to contain her true nature to wait.

She considered herself to be living proof that a succubus can fight their true nature, no matter how hard the battle may be.

Her blonde hair was done up neatly in a french plait, tied off with her best pink bow. She was wearing her favourite blossom pink dress couple with her best heels. With her she carried her pink and white bag that contained every essential for the night, including a change of clothes.

This was going to be a night to remember, forever.

~o~o~o~

As she rode up in the elevator to his apartment, Dolores gave herself the once over in the mirror. She smoothed down her dress that had wrinkled slightly and sighed—there was simply no way that Cornelius Fudge would be able to resist her tonight. But, just to be certain, she undid the top two buttons of her dress to show off her assets.

“Perfect,” she said to herself. “You’ll have Cornelius falling at your feet.”

The ding of the elevator, as it reached his floor, drew her out of her thoughts, and she strutted out and down the corridor towards his apartment.

Her heels clicked against the cool, hard marble floor and when he reached his door, she removed the bottle of port wine—Cornelius’ favourite—from her bag.

Without dithering a second longer, she raised her hand and rapped on his door and waited with a huge smile on her face.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she heard the sound of movement behind the door. A few moments later, the door flung open revealing a half dressed Cornelius Fudge with his dressing gown half open, giving Dolores a view of his impressive member a fraction of a second before he wrapped his gown around him.

“Dolores,” Cornelius said, sounding confused as he tied his dressing gown. “What are you doing here? I wasn’t aware we had plans.” 

“We didn’t,” Dolores answered, “but I heard about your break-up and I thought I’d come round--I brought wine. I didn’t think you’d be in bed so early though, Cornelius—it must have been worse than I feared.” 

Without giving the startled man a chance to react, Dolores pushed open the door and waltzed into his apartment. 

“Yes, yes, Dolores, it was very sad, “ Cornelius said, taking the wine out of her hand. “But you really must leave now, I have work in the morning and I’m exhausted.” 

Cornelius placed both his hands on her shoulders and began to steer her towards the door. 

“No, no, no,” Dolores said, removing herself from his grip. “What you need is a good friend, good wine and maybe later,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder and moving her lips towards his ear, “good sex.”

Dolores batted her eyelids at Cornelius and smiled at him seductively as he began to back away. 

“I—I think you should leave, Dolores,” Cornelius said hastily.

“What? Why?” Dolores asked, furrowing her eyebrows. “We can jump straight to the sex if you’d like. I mean you’re already in a state of undress so why not?”  
  
She slowly closed in on Cornelius, undoing a button of her dress with every step she took. It didn’t escape her notice how his gaze ran up and down the length of her body in an appreciative manner before he cast his eyes to the bedroom. It only served to boost her confidence. 

Dolores had soon finished unbuttoning her dress  and she allowed it to pool at her feet and she stepped out of it and continued to stalk towards her man, who was playing a game of cat and mouse with her—and rightly so, she was the cat stalking her prey.

“So, Cornelius, shall we take this into your bedroom,” Dolores suggested seductively, giving him a wink.

“No!” Cornelius cried. “No, I most certainly do not!”

“Ooh, I like this bossy side to you,” Dolores said. “So, where do you want me? On the counter? Up against the window for all the neighbours can see? I bet you like it dirty!”

“No, you crazy woman,” Cornelius snapped, pushing away the advancing woman forcefully. “I want you to put your god-damned clothes back on and cover up that hideous body of yours.”

“Cornelius, you don’t mean that,” Dolores purred, making another advance on him.

“Yes, I do,” Cornelius snapped, roughly grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her. “You are as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside. I only put up with you because you’ll do whatever I ask of you, but enough is enough! You are revolting, do you hear me? Re-volt-ing!”

Dolores took a step back from Cornelius, a look of pure hurt crossing her features. 

“Cornelius, darling,” a voice called from the bedroom, “are you coming back to bed? Your little pussy cat wants you again.”

“Just a minute,” Cornelius called back, before turning to Dolores and hissing, “Get your clothes on and get out of my apartment. And don’t even think about coming to work on Monday!” 

Dolores’ mouth opened and closed as she tried to form some sort of response. 

“Now!” Cornelius snapped. 

Startled and fighting back the forming tears, Dolores grabbed her dress and placed it over her head, hastily buttoning up her dress 

As she made to flee the apartment, her eyes fell on one of Cornelius’ prized crystal glasses. Dolores picked the glass up and flung it at the wall across from her and ran from the apartment, leaving behind all her belongings.

That night, she cried herself to sleep and when morning rolled around, she woke up with the resolve to never allow another man to hurt her as Cornelius had. 

It was time to fully embrace her succubus nature.

~o~o~o~

Dolores gathered the black candles from her cupboard, along with her lighter. Two things that were absolutely essential if she was going to accomplish her task.

She moved briskly, full of determination, to the centre of her living room and began to form a perfect circle with her candles. 

She moved into the centre of the circle, her jet black dress billowing around her thighs as a light gust of wind blew through the open window. 

Dolores twirled the lighter in her hand, remembering the last time she had used it just over five years ago and laughed. She couldn’t believe she had been foolish enough to believe that men were worth her time and energy. She couldn’t believe that she had ever thought it would be possible to live amongst these—creatures. 

She shuddered at the very idea of being anything like the humans for a moment longer, even if it was mostly a well constructed facade on her part. 

She bent down and began to light each candle, moving in an anticlockwise direction as she began to reverse the biggest mistake of her life. 

Once all the candles were lit, Dolores raised her hands up into the air and recited the words that were etched into her brain.

 

_“Oh Lilith, mother of all succubi, first of our kind,_

_I beg of you to lift the bind,_

_Return to me what was took,_

_So that men will fall with just one look.”_

 

A cloud of black smoke burst from the ground and surrounded Dolores. She laughed as she welcomed back her succubus nature and inhaled the deeply through her nose, taking in every last vapour of the smoke. 

Her gaze fell on the mirror that hung from the wall opposite and Dolores noticed that her eyes were pitch black. Her lip curled into a smirk as they returned to their natural colour. 

It was time to start planning her revenge.

 _Cornelius Fudge, you will regret the day you rejected me_ , she thought to herself as she blew out the candles. 

~o~o~o~

The early hours of the next morning found Dolores Umbridge riding up the very same elevator as the evening before, but that was where the similarities ended.

She was dressed in a tight black dress that hugged her every curve and finished mid thigh. She had left her hair down, allowing it to cascade down her back. Her make-up was dark and perfectly applied. When she had looked at herself in the mirror, she had been unable to detect a glimmer of the woman she had been imitating for the last few years. 

The elevator dinged and she swiftly exited, and confidently walked down the corridor towards _the human’s_ apartment.

Instead of knocking, Dolores pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and inserted it into the keyhole, wiggling it around until she heard a quiet click and then let herself in.

The entire living area was in darkness as she expected. If she had still been suppressing her succubus side, Dolores would have felt the need to turn on a light—superior eyesight was just one of the many perks she had missed. 

As she padded across the living room, Dolores heard a soft moaning sound coming from the bedroom. _The human has company_ , she thought to herself, _this could be a great chance to get double the revenge._

Her hand slipped into her small clutch bag and she drew out a dagger. She pressed the cool blade to her skin as she imagined slitting the throat of the stick thin model-like blonde she imagined was sharing _the human’s_ bed. 

Slowly, she reached out and grasped the handle, turning it without haste so as not to make a sound and alert them to her presence. She couldn’t have them finding out so soon, it would end up taking all the fun out of it. 

Dolores slipped into the bedroom, unnoticed by the blissful couple, and observed them for a few moments. They had no idea what was about to happen to them. 

Softly and quietly, she padded across the bedroom floor. 

Once she was hovering over them, close enough to smell the disgusting aroma emitting from their sweaty, entwined bodies, her eyes turned black and using the power of her mind paralysed the pair of them. 

“Hem, hem,” she said announcing her presence to _happy couple_. 

She observed as their eyes darted around, expressing fear and apprehension. Dolores smirked at them before grabbing the paralysed blonde and dragging her into the centre of the room. 

“Who first?” she mused loudly. “Would you like to watch as I have my way with your boyfriend? Or should I let him watch the last breath leave your body first?” 

Her eyes twinkled as she raised the blade to her throat and pressed it against her skin, drawing a little bit of blood. 

“I think,” Dolores said, pressing her index finger against the dripping blood and raising it to her mouth. “I’d like you to watch your little whore’s spark go out before I have my way with you.” 

Her lips curled into a vindictive smirk as a flash of concern, fear and pleading entered _the human’s_ eyes. She had forgotten how good it could feel to terrorise the living daylights of the subordinate creatures.   

Dolores slowly swiped the blade across her throat and tossed the body to one side. Her eyes locked with _the human’s_ and she let out a soft giggle at the pure, unadulterated terror on his face. 

“She should count herself lucky it was quick and painless,” Dolores said with a smug smile. “Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for you.”

Dolores narrowed her eyes and flipped the fearful man onto his back and prowled over to him. She reached around and carefully unzipped her tight, black dress, shimmying out of it to give the paralysed human a very obvious arousal. She was well aware of the fact that no matter how much men tried to resist her kind, there was simply no way they could control themselves. She licked her top lip as her dress dropped to the floor, and she ran her right hand through her hair, pushing it back in a seductive manner. 

“My, my, Cornelius, your little—friend—has come out to play,” she giggled, eyeing up his erection. “And I think I’d like to have a little—fun.” 

Her prey’s eyes flickered rapidly from side to side, screaming out for someone to help him. It was a look that Dolores remembered well. 

“No one’s coming to help,” she said, laughing lightly. “It’s just you, me, and the bed.” 

She slipped off her undergarments and climbed on top of the paralysed man, lowering herself down onto his hardness. Dolores threw her head backwards and allowed the feeling of ecstasy to fill her completely. 

She continued her ministrations, feeling gleeful at the fact that he was powerless to stop her. She relished in this. It was something that she had missed greatly. To have power over a man was something ingrained into her DNA. 

Dolores found herself reaching a high that she hadn’t realised she had longed for, and gained great pleasure as he did as well. Just because she was succubus didn’t mean she mean she would deny her victim one last orgasm. 

She enjoyed watching the life drain from _the human_. His skin turned to an unnatural grey colour and the last vestiges of life slowly slipped from his eyes, until finally there was nothing left except a cold, dead body. 

Dolores rolled off _the human_ and rested next to him, turning her head to face his corpse.

  
“It’s such a shame you had to die, you would have been a wonderful mate,” Dolores sighed. “You should never have rejected me.”


End file.
